


I could listen to you forever

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy listens to Clarke's radio calls every night, and every night he talks to her even though he knows she can't hear him.





	I could listen to you forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and it was just something that I had in mind

He’s gotten used to the schedule at this point: he eats dinner, makes sure everyone has their duties done, takes a nap, then wakes up and makes his way to the radio at the time she usually calls in. Raven had fixed their comms to where they could receive signals but so far none of their messages had gotten out, so each night he waits for her to check-in and he’ll talk into the radio as if she can hear him. It’s been a year since they left and five months since he first heard the sound of her voice crackling through the comms, and, even now, it’s still the most wonderful thing he’s heard in his entire life.

Bellamy hauls himself off of his bed and pads his way to the common area where the radio is. At this time he can see the only green spot that’s left on Earth and tries to figure out where exactly she might be. He’s not looking at the green patch of land for long until he hears her voice coming over the speakers.

“Bellamy, it’s been 369 days since Praimfaya, and I’m going to say this again: I’m glad you left me behind. I’m not sure if you can even hear me but, if you can, I know that you’ll need constant reminding that I wanted you to leave me behind if it meant saving yourself.” She paused, so he took it as his chance to talk to her.

“Just because _you’re_ happy about it doesn’t mean _I_ have to be happy about it, Princess.”

“But, good news, I finally speared my first fish today without any help. I’m pretty proud of myself, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss using guns to hunt other things. Reminds me of when you tried teaching me to shoot a gun, you were so cocky ‘watch and learn’,” she laughed. _Okay, that’s the most wonderful thing he’s heard in his entire life_. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this yet, but I’ve named the stars after all of you. Care to guess which one yours is?”

“I have no idea.”

“The North Star, the brightest one in the sky, because you were the one that lead our people...even when I couldn’t. Jasper and Monty are two lines of stars right next to each other while Harper’s is a cluster of stars next to Monty’s, then Raven’s is the brightest star next to yours, and Murphy and Emori are two stars that are practically on top of each other.” He laughed, that sounded like them, then she sighed. “Only four more years until all of you can come back down, though I wish it could be sooner.”

“Me too, Princess.”

She didn’t say anything. Usually she would continue talking or if she had to go she would sign off. _Did something happen?_

“Sorry, Madi wanted to play target practice with my gun but I reminded her it’s time to go to sleep. Oh, I salvaged Monty’s still, so I'm finally getting those drinks that got interrupted…”

He listened to her talk for another half hour. Usually her talks weren’t this long but he found that her talks were longer if she was having a bad day, and he wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her that he was there. But he couldn’t, which was one of the horrible things about only being able to listen to her. Though that didn’t keep him from responding.

“Bell—Bellamy, I—I can’t remember your face correctly.” He could hear that she was at least tipsy, and she was starting to tear up. “I keep trying to draw you but I can’t get your freckles quite right. How long is your hair now?”

“It’s almost shoulder length. But I refuse to have my hair as long as Finn’s.”

She paused. “God, I think I’m too drunk. I’m starting to imagine that you’re talking to me, maybe I am going insane.”

He could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating. _Could she have really heard him?_ Raven hasn’t fixed the radio as far as he knows and it doesn’t seem like anything has changed. She didn’t hear him talk earlier, so what could’ve changed now? _It’s best to not get his hopes up_.

“If you’re drinking Monty’s gasoline then you probably are insane, Princess.”

“ _Bellamy?” That can be a coincidence, can it?_

“I’m here, Princess.”

“ _Bellamy!_ ” Her voice cracked at the end of his name. “Oh my god, Bellamy, _I can hear you_.”

“ _Clarke?”_ His heart definitely stopped beating.

“Bellamy.” She was crying now, he could hear it, and he couldn’t help but let his tears go too. “You’re alive.”

“Hey, Princess.” He smiled. “We’re all alive, all because of you. But like I said earlier, Just because you’re okay with us having left you doesn’t mean I have to be.”

“You could hear me?”

“I’ve been listening to you for the past five months, Clarke, every day, and every day I talk to you. Raven’s been working on the comms every day since we got up here but she hadn’t had any luck, until now, apparently. But, god, I never thought I’d actually be able to talk to you again.”

“I don’t—I can’t—I never thought I would hear your voice again. Do you think the connection is going to last? Is everyone else there?” 

“I’m here, and I’m not sure how long the connection is going to last but Raven might. Everyone is asleep right now but I can go and get them—”

“No! Don’t leave, just talk to me.” He smiled.

“Then I’ll stay right here.”

 

They talked for hours and, for a minute, it was like they had never left each other. He told her everything that had happened since they got up to the Ark, they reminisced on some of the better times on the ground, he told her he missed the smell of being outdoors, they talked about everything they could think of. Before they knew it everyone else on the Ark was waking up and they were greeted with a red-eyed Bellamy that looked happiest they've seen him in over a year, and when they heard their friend say their names over the old radio, their life in space got a little bit better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something that would've changed parts of season 5 but still have Bellamy react kind of the same way when it came to saving Clarke, and still have their old friendship/relationship still in tact


End file.
